


for the sake of that shining something

by trueprinci



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Elegant Gothic Lolita, Arcades, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lolita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: Hana kicks Brigitte's ass when they reunite and take each other on for a few shooting games, splattering pixelated zombies against the inside of the screen as Hana focuses keenly on beating the other woman. They hand the game off to a young couple who compliment their outfits as they go. Brigitte thanks them with a reddening face, and Hana has to tear her gaze away with thoughts of how unfair it is to look that cute with a blushandfreckles.





	for the sake of that shining something

**Author's Note:**

> an EXTREMELY self indulgent fic which may or may not be the first elegant gothic lolita (egl) au??? if you don't know anything about lolita fashion, it's basically a frilly fashion club. so we got out in groups dressed in high-feminine japanese fashion and hang out. this AU could technically coincide with overwatch canon if brigitte and dva lived in the same general area lol...anyway in this fic, everyone else in their lolita community ("comm" for short) is busy, they're gay, and they want to go out dressed up with a "friend". enjoy lol. title is a lyric from FEMM's CANDY GIRL which feels very lolita to me!

Hana shifts from her toes to heels over and over, waiting impatiently as she scrolls through her phone arbitrarily. She peeks up all too often to glance at the people around her, hoping to spot the woman she is waiting on. Passerby give her long, curious looks as she leans non-chalantly against the arcade entrance sign, rocking on her feet, heels tapping.

Today, Hana is dressed to the nines in a frilly fashion, coordinate compromised of soft pinks and blues, with a bit of white for balance. From her pink heels to her pink beret that sprouts soft white bunny ears, her outfit is meticulously planned. Over her shoulders rests a white, lacey cape. She has a few pastel pins over her left breast on the edge of the capelet, pinned along the seams so as not to leave holes in her cape. Her jumperskirt rests fluffy and pink against her body, print baring a sugar-sweet scene of various little animals around a fancy tea set. Her white over-the-knee socks display bows in blue and pink. On her wrists rest white wristcuffs tied together with pink ribbons, and each wrist shows off a couple more simple pastel bracelets. She wears a necklace that features a tea set, with the biggest charm being an elegant tea pot.

The expanse of the time she spent waiting stretched on for a while on her head, yet when she spots the woman she had been waiting on, her anxieties melt away.

"Brigitte!" She calls with a wave, and a woman with a similar silhouette to Hana whirls on her heel. Her face cracks into a smile, and she rushes forward.

Hana finds herself scooped into a warm bear-hug, and although she momentarily forgets how to breathe, the gesture makes her pulse thrum all the same.

"Hana! It's been _forever!_ " Brigitte punctuates with an extra squeeze of her arms.

She doesn't know how to respond, really, because, had they become this close all of a sudden? Sure, they had been in the same lolita community for years, had gone to plenty of the same meetups, swapped many Facebook messages; but what made Hana so different to her than the other people in the comm? Hana can't help but wistfully wonder if there's something underneath their interactions, something neither of them have yet to bring to the surface.

She clears her head. "It's good to see you!"

The two take off into the arcade soon enough, and Hana can't help but to drink in what Brigitte is wearing. She's really nailing the classic-sweet look, Hana thinks, noticing the recognizable print of cartoon deer and trees that grace the bottom of Brigitte's dress. Her dress is cream, and underneath she wears a brown, short-sleeved blouse to match the deer. She wears her hair down, and through Facebook photos, Hana is acutely aware that she generally wears it in a ponytail, so this must be a special occasion for her. Her bangs are pushed back by a brown bow headband, and Hana always found it charming that she let her forehead show. Brigitte's tights are brown as well, with red berries and cream bunnies for a pop of color. Her long boots are a soft cream, and her wrists bare cream wristcuffs as well.

Brigitte looks back at her when they join the line to add to their arcade point cards. "What's that print called? I can't remember lots of Angelic Pretty names." She gestures to Hana's dress.

Hana laughs and wrinkles her nose. "What do you mean? You just add 'melty' or 'dreamy' to a title to get an AP print name."

Brigitte puts her hands up in defense. "That's right, you got me."

"It's Wish Me Well- No... Wish Me _Mell_ Tea Time, by the way."

"You don't even know the name!" Brigitte laughs, and Hana holds back an embarrassed snort along with her.

The two load their point cards sufficiently, and Hana drags Brigitte to the claw machines to oo and aw at the cute plushies that rest temptingly close to the edge of the machines. Hana tries a few times for a fat plush rabbit toy, and gives up when the plush hasn't moved an inch after several tries. Though Brigitte's giggles at her attempts are cute, she feels a blush of shame creeping up on her cheeks, so she moves on.

They separate for a few minutes to try different rhythm games, and Hana finds herself singing along to the tunes she knows well as she rapidly taps along to the beat. Her combo only breaks when she glances aside to check on Brigitte, two machines away, focused so hard on the slow beat of her game that her tongue pokes out of the corner of her mouth. Hana has trouble concentrating after that.

Hana kicks Brigitte's ass when they reunite and take each other on for a few shooting games, splattering pixelated zombies against the inside of the screen as Hana focuses keenly on beating the other woman. They hand the game off to a young couple who compliment their outfits as they go. Brigitte thanks them with a reddening face, and Hana has to tear her gaze away with thoughts of how unfair it is to look that cute with a blush _and_ freckles.

Brigitte challenges her to a racing game after that, and Hana begins to mock-complain that she'll scuff her shoes before readily accepting. They chat idly while waiting for two machines to open up, and when they do, Hana slides into her seat with little regard for mussing up her petticoat, with only the goal of winning in mind.

The race is close, and both women are on the edge of their seats, both animatedly making noise upon losing speed or getting hit with an item. Somehow, Brigitte comes out on top, and Hana stares incredulously at the screen when she realizes she has lost.

Brigitte claps her on the back. "C'mon, don't be mad! Now we're even-steven!"

"You're going down next time, Brigitte. Mark my words." Hana declares with a huffing cross of her arms.

"Whoa, whoa, okay. No need to get your bloomers in a bunch."

Hana does beat her at the next game, and the next. She feels a rush of pride wash over her when she stomps out a final note in Dance Dance Revolution, and already knows she's won. Brigitte doesn't have to be such a good sport about it either, but she is, which makes her an even better person, which is kind of ruining Hana's life. But it's fine. She'll live.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I heard there's a bubble tea place in this mall." Brigitte suggests as the two of them are idling around fighting game machines.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Hana agrees, immediately shifting to leave the arcade.

All of a sudden, there's a hand chastely placed in hers, and Hana is being excitedly yanked in the opposite direction. "Wait! Let me try something!"

Again, they are in front of the claw machines, and Hana is looking back and forth between the white rabbit plush that rests in the machine, to Brigitte's concentrated expression as she maneuvers the claw. To Hana's utter surprise, the rabbit falls all the way down, and Brigitte has won.

"Here!" Brigitte presents Hana with the toy, a broad grin splitting her face. "For you. I know you wanted it."

Hana's eyes legitimately fill with tears. She fans at her eyes. "Oh my god, don't make me cry my eyeliner off."

"Hana?" Brigitte asks with a nervous laugh. "It's okay, I want you to have it!"

Hana full-on lunges forward, squishing the plush between her and the other woman. "Thank you! I'm so bad at these games, they're the bane of my _existence!_ " She blubbers into Brigitte's breast. She realizes now that she is the perfect height difference between Brigitte to nestle her face in her boobs every time they embrace, and it makes her so utterly pleased. "You're so sweet!"

Brigitte actually licks her thumb to fix Hana's smudged eyeliner, and she finds it so begrudgingly cute that she can't stand it. She heads off in a blind direction for the bubble tea place, and they both laugh when Brigitte tells her she's going the wrong way.

The bubble tea place is small, yet comfy and cute. They both get heaping frozen yogurts; Brigitte's full of fruit and Hana's full of sweets. The rabbit plush Brigitte won for her gets its own chair at their table.

She almost notices that Brigitte passes on bubble tea, until she points it out out of curiosity, sipping her own boba.

"Oh, well, the texture is kind of weird to me." Brigitte admits sheepishly, casting her eyes away.

"Why did you suggest we get bubble tea, then?" Hana folds her hands on the table, perplexed.

"I know you like it, so..." Brigitte provides, leaving her whole answer up in their air.

Hana drowns her questions in frozen yogurt, mind going haywire on what this could mean. _Are we just friends? Are we even friends? What does this mean!!! The plushie, the hand-holding, the boba... Is she like this with the other girls in our comm? I can't remember. But IS she?!_

Brigitte actually finishes her frozen yogurt in a heartbeat, and pulls out her phone.

"We should take selfies! Sucks everyone else was busy today, but they can see how much fun we're having!"

Hana agrees with a nod, and wipes her mouth on a napkin before she stands to move wherever Brigitte needs her to.

"Stay right there, uh, the lighting's good." Brigitte tells her, and Hana stays in place.

Brigitte comes to her side, and their cheeks are so close. Brigitte purses her lips and eyes Hana in the cellphone camera. "Can I kiss your cheek?"

Hana flusters. "Yes!" She answers without thinking, and before she knows it, Brigitte is planting a cold kiss on her cheek and snapping photos.

Brigitte draws back and clicks her gallery to view the photos. "Your face!" She comments, giggle in her voice, as Hana peers at her own shocked expression. "Was that okay?"

"Yes." Hana answers with a pleading look, but Brigitte is already setting her camera up for another picture.

She offers to take a full-body shot of Hana, and she accepts, still a little dazed from the show of affection. _I got kissed by a girl. A REALLY cute girl._

In return, Hana takes outfit shots of Brigitte, and Brigitte excitedly posts three pictures of them to their local comm's Facebook page. An outfit shot of Hana, an outfit shot of Brigitte, and the picture of Brigitte kissing Hana's cheek.

Brigitte suggests they check out the nearby Forever 21 before parting, and Hana concedes, though her feet are getting tired. She truly wants to spend more time with Brigitte, though, so she'll take anything she can get. She certainly doesn't need anymore clothes, but it couldn't hurt to look.

As it turns out, it definitely _did_ hurt to look, as she ends up with an armful of clothes that she splits between herself and Brigitte when she goes to try some on. Getting out of all layers of clothing in the dressing room is no easy feat, so she opts to keeping her underwear, shoes, and socks on for convenience. Her own appearance in the mirror is jarring to her somehow; she feels weird being naked with just her shoes, her clothes a pile behind her.

She crosses her arms over her chest and gets a good look at herself, at what Brigitte is seeing of her today. She sees a pretty girl dressed up like a doll, but underneath, she's just a regular person, and that contrast makes Hana feel even more naked and alone. The chatter and clang of hangers around her dies down into white noise, as her own ears ring with the pulse that her heart beats.

What does today mean to Brigitte? Is this a _date?_ Does she see it that way? There's no way someone as kind and as cute as her could...possibly...

Hana shakes it off, and resolutely forces herself to make a choice. She pulls a shirt over her head, a skirt up to her waist, and calls out.

"Brigitte?" She tries, lifting her hair out from under the new shirt.

"Yeah?" The woman answers from the other side of the door.

"Could you help me zip this? I can't reach it." She requests, unlocking the door to usher Brigitte inside.

She locks the door behind them, pulls Brigitte down by the collar of her blouse, and presses their lips together.

Brigitte makes a definite noise of shock against her mouth, and Hana pulls back. Brigitte's face is bright pink, and _god,_ Hana never wants to forget the sight of that freckled blush.

"Wh-what..." Brigitte clears her throat. "What did you need help with?"

"Nothing, it was just a ploy to get you in here. Now, do you want to make out in this changing room or not?" Hana asks with a wicked grin, all or nothing.

"I _do._ " Brigitte replies, backs Hana into the mirror, and they're kissing like they're the only two people on earth.

Afterwards, they come out of the fitting room together, both looking a little more disheveled than when they came in. They wordlessly buy a few things each, occasionally stealing glances at each other with smiles and laughter.

"You Ubered here, right? I could drive you home." Brigitte inquires when they're out of the store, bright yellow bags in hand, Hana's bag stuffed with her rabbit plush as well.

"Oh," Hana considers, never having thought about that prior. "I'd like that."

In the car on the way back, Hana sits shotgun with her new rabbit plush on her lap. After 20 minutes of chatting about the old days of lolita, Brigitte rests a hand on Hana's knee, and Hana experimentally places her own hand over Brigitte's. There's a lull in conversation after that, but the silence is comfortable, almost cozy in it's own right.

Hana gazes at Brigitte, watching her neutral expression as she keeps her eyes on the road. Brigitte catches sight of her, and grins.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing. Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"Yes. Several times today, actually." Brigitte responds cheekily, and Hana lightly lifts her hand and brings it back down to playfully smack Brigitte.

"We're pretty cute together, aren't we?" Hana sighs in a mock-dreamy tone.

"I would like to think so, yes. We make a pretty cute pair."

Hana squeezes her hand, rubs her thumb across Brigitte's fingers, and sighs contentedly, sinking into the plushie the girl she likes won for her and into the sunsetting sky.

Maybe this was a date, after all.


End file.
